Mark of Athena- rewritten
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: At peace- no Percabeth has been removed or tampered with. Yet. Mark of Athena was brilliant, but my OC, Louisa was missing. For those that have read my stories, yes, she is in this. Yes, she is still mad. Yes, she is going to kick ass whenever possible. And I do not write alone- rrfanman has joined the party! Read and review and drop a message for rrfanman too! Hey, that rhymed! :D
1. Reunion

**Author's note**

**The bits in bold, excluding this author's note, was written by a good friend of mine- rrfanman. Dude, you rock, but when I typed your Fanfiction name, the only correction was trainman. Thought you'd like to know ;)**

**And I hope you don't mind me mixing our two texts, bud. I just wanted to put Lou in it :D **

**Anything in normal text is by yours truly. **

**Disclaimer- do not own Percy Jackson or story in bold writing, but I do own my OC Louisa- crazy ass daughter of Poseidon/ Neptune.**

* * *

**No matter how embarrassing it was, Annabeth was, for once, unsure her plan was going to succeed. Her main worry was of the one and only, Percy Jackson. Would he still like her? Would he even remember her? Other worries made their way into her head. What if the Romans attacked despite Jason standing there? What if their crazed uh, mature-yet-not-really chaperone Coach Hedge started beating Romans with his baseball bat?**

**As The Argo II hovered over New Rome Annabeth couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the architecture and everything else as well of this new camp. **

"Hey, he's there!" Louisa pointed, grinning. Her energy seemed to flood back to her once at close proximity with her twin.

"Lou, away from the edge." Annabeth warned. Louisa had one hand on the rail and was leaning dangerously far over the edge, waving madly to try and get her brother's attention.

"But-" Annabeth glared at her. Louisa grumbled but moved back. "Buzzkill." She mumbled sulkily. Annabeth sighed and looked back at the camp below them.

**The beauty of the new camp was ruined by a statue popping into existence not six inches in front of Annabeth she stumbled back, surprised.** Quickly, Annabeth sent a warning look to Louisa, reminding her to be quiet.

**"What are you?" she asked, still trying to regain her composure. **

**"Excuse me!" he exclaimed, his voice just as you would imagine from the scowl on his face. "I am not a what, I am a who! For I am Terminus god of boundaries" Annabeth recalled Jason mentioning him. **"I should strangle you for such rudeness." Annabeth remembered that she shouldn't say anything about Terminus's lack of arms.

**"You guard the rim of New Rome, right?" she asked, knowing the answer. **

**"Yes, I protect New Rome, which means no weapons, whatsoever are allowed within the Pomerian Line!" **

**"The what?" Leo asked, coming in and making Annabeth jump slightly. **

**"The Pomerian Line! The edge of New Rome!" Terminus barked like Leo should know this.**

**"Ummm… Okay" Responded Leo, still confused. After a moment, the statue continued:**

**"I don't want to fail my job, so this ship cannot land!" **

**"But we need to land." Annabeth protested, "It is the will of Juno!"**

**"I don't care about what Juno wants!" he replied, "I care about the safety of my home!" Annabeth half expected him to be blasted by cows with stomach problems then remembered that he was a god as well. **

**Leo looked thoughtful then said, "Could we hover over New Rome and climb down?" Terminus looked at him then announced, "I suppose so." Everybody cheered, well, Annabeth cheered. **

Terminus disappeared. Louisa breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can talk now," she said with a relieved smile. She looked round at Jason, who was staring into space, worry on his expression. "Hey cuz, ya reckon Octavian's still here?" Jason didn't hear her, so Annabeth took pity and talked to Louisa.

"Who?"

"Ya don't know him." Louisa turned and shouted at Jason. Jason looked up, slightly startled. Leo and Louisa snickered. "Is Octavian still here?" Louisa asked when she and Leo had calmed down. Jason nodded. Louisa brightened.

"Who's Octavian?" Annabeth asked. Louisa turned back to her.

"Smug ass scrawny git who likes to chop up teddy bears."

"Right…" Annabeth said uncertainly.

* * *

"Lou, no!" But Louisa wasn't listening- as usual- chucking the long, thick and strong rope over the edge and disappearing.

"That girl has no fear." Leo laughed, wiping his machine oil covered fingers on his shirt. "Won't she get rope burn?"

"She had gloves on."

"That'll help." Leo sighed.

"It might." Annabeth muttered. She and Leo peered over the edge to see Louisa drop from a five foot drop and land on her feet. "You're right- no fear whatsoever."

"Well, she is half-Greek and half-Roman."

"Yeah, but this no fear thing will be the end of her."

"You wanna stop Louisa from having fun?" Annabeth pondered the thought before shaking her head. "Didn't think so." Leo smirked. He then cheekily nudged her. "Come on, you. There's a missing boyfriend down there awaiting his princess's arrival." Annabeth felt her cheeks warm, but her heart thudded excitedly. Leo grinned from ear to ear, his eyes gleaming with cheekiness.

* * *

**Annabeth stood on her tippy-toes, attmepting to see over the heads of countless others. **_**Come on Percy where are you? **_**She thought quietly.**

**"Uh Annabeth?" A timid voice asked. Annabeth, surprised spun around with her hand outstretch and she backhanded a boy with black hair and, were they green eyes? **

**"Percy!" She cried before throwing her arms around him.**

**"It's nice to see you too." He said, laughing. Annabeth's expression turned stern.**

**"If you ever, and I mean **_**ever**_** leave me again, I will personally track you down and destroy the place you went and force you to come back." He laughed again.**

Annabeth suddenly remembered her anger at him and surprised him by flipping him over her shoulder. **(This is me- Had to keep this bit- made me laugh).** Percy landed heavily, groaning in protest and mild pain.

"Wise-girl…"

"Don't give me that look." Annabeth warned. Demigods around them were cracking up in laughter. Percy rolled onto his front and pushed himself up. He still wore the innocent, 'why did you hurt me' look. Annabeth managed to keep her stubborn composure and folded her arms. Percy simply grinned and wrapped her in his arms again. "Don't you _dare_ leave me again." She mumbled into his chest.

**"I swear on the river Styx I will not leave you purposely" He said **with a cocky smile**. **_**An oath to keep with the final breath,**_** Annabeth thought. **_**You're being silly,**_** she scolded herself, but she couldn't shake the feeling of dread.**

Of course, it was the twins who pulled her out of her dreaded feelings- by bickering. Annabeth zoned in and listened to them. Something about a bed sheet…

Annabeth noticed the toga Percy was wearing and understood.

"It's not a bed sheet!" Percy protested.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is t- Oh joy, it's you."

"Nice to see you too." Leo mumbled.

"Not you, ya idiot. _Him_." Everyone looked round and saw Octavian and Louisa having a glare off.

"The awkward one." Octavian sneered.

"The gay one." Louisa countered instantly. Peals of laughter broke out and Octavian's sneer faded into a snarl.

"Lou, I thought I told you to behave." Annabeth sighed, one arm around Percy's waist and her free hand on her hip.

"You did?" Louisa asked, looking clueless. Percy chuckled. Annabeth kneed his leg sharply and he fell silent, but that goofy smile remained on his face, his green eyes sparkling cheekily.

"Louisa, it's been a while." Reyna suddenly appeared. Her expression was important and glowed with the leadership power she owned. Her eyes, however, were mildly hurt and they kept flicking towards Piper and Jason, who remained oblivious while Jason greeted old friends and introduced Piper.

"Reyna, hey." Louisa's attention was successfully diverted and she was smiling sweetly. "How long's it been?"

"A few years." Reyna smiled thinly.

"Mmm…" Louisa hummed. "I'm surprised ya ain't killed that thing yet." Louisa waved her hand in Octavian's general direction without looking round.

"He is the augur, Louisa. I tell you every time."

"He's a blackmailin', slimy, teddy killin' git." A series of agreeing cheers went up, including from Percy. "There's one person here that likes him 'n' that's himself."

"Louisa…" Reyna warned, folding her arms. Louisa waved her hands in the air.

"I know, I know…" She sighed. "Very sorry."

"No you're not." Percy grinned.

"Ya ever think I'm sorry?" Louisa smiled devilishly. Percy returned the smile. "Hey, does the village still have that awesome cool hotdog store?" Reyna smiled properly, giving the slightest of nods. "Sweet. Leo, race ya."

"Huh?" Louisa was off. Leo stumbled after her, breaking into a run.

* * *

**Author's note**

**(OK, the bit where Leo takes Octavian to see the warship still happens, but I've moved it ahead in time a bit, in case any of you were wondering). **

**If you're going to review, don't forget to PM rrfanman about the awesomeness in their part of this chapter.**

**rrfanman, bud, you got any more ideas, chuck 'em forward :D **


	2. New Rome- Leo and Lou

Leo carried a takeaway coffee that he kept warm in his hands. He walked alongside Louisa, who was happily munching on a hotdog, and he took in all the sights.

Young children laughed and played, running fearlessly through the legs of adults. Leo couldn't help but smile, moving his right leg as a laughing six year old boy ran past after a girl of similar age.

"Lou?" She looked at him to show she was listening, contentedly chewing on her food. "What is this place?" Louisa rocked her head from side to side while she finished her mouthful. She then started to point out places and shops, naming each. "Demigods 'n', uh, people related to the gods 'n' all that jazz- they come here when they're past the stage of fightin' 'n' livin' in the main camp."

"Oh right."

"They can University, get a job, nice home, etc. etc."

"Cool." Leo grinned.

"Lou!" Choruses of Louisa's name went up and Louisa's grin broadened.

"Hold please." She asked, holding her half-eaten hotdog out to her friend. Leo took it and watched as Louisa knelt and held her arms out to a small army of young children. They all tackled her and they ended up rolling about the floor, laughing and getting dusty.

The children's parents gathered round, smiling as their children played. Leo watched in amazement, trying to think how Louisa could be so nice to kids. Louisa would make a decent mother, but she had a very short fuse sometimes and even shorter patience.

"You're back!" An eight year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes exclaimed excitedly. "Have you fought Octavian yet?" She asked. Questions burst forth from the other children, a mix of boys and girls, ranging from four years old to nine.

"Not yet," The children looked disappointed, "but I will. 'N' I'll make sure Leo gets it on camera, OK?" The children's smiles instantly returned. "Right, now off. Ma legs have gone numb." The children scrambled about, giggling and nudging each other.

Leo balanced the coffee and the hotdog in one hand and pulled Louisa to her feet. She dusted herself down. "Thanks, Valdez."

"Not a problem." Leo returned the hotdog, grinning. "I thought you didn't like kids?"

"Ah, right- these kids, I can handle 'cos they're part god 'n' all that. Mortal kids…" Louisa pulled a face. "They're so bloody annoyin'."

"Like you then?" She nodded with a proud gleam in her eyes as she took another bite of her hotdog. "OK then." Leo smiled, downing the last of his coffee. He chucked it straight up and it landed in a bin two metres away. "Heh, that's two points to Valdez."

"Three points ta Louisa." She turned her back on the bin and crumpled the hotdog cardboard basket in her hands. She didn't even look over her shoulder, scoring the three points as she said.

"How'd you do it?" Leo asked, amazed. Louisa tapped her nose. "OK, OK, secret. I get it." She smiled appreciatively. Leo returned the grin, but it faltered unfortunately as a headache started to form.

"Ya alright, Valdez? Louisa asked, her grin replaced with worry.

"Yeah, yeah, headache."

"Less coffee, more sleep. C'mon." She took him by the elbow and started to steer him back to the camp.

"Lou, I can walk."

"Walk faster then."

"But I don't want to."

"Ya ain't got a choice, mate." Leo snickered. Louisa smiled fondly and they returned to the camp, chatting and teasing differences between Greek and Roman demigods.

* * *

Louisa cracked up laughing. "Do that again!" Leo rubbed his throat, smiling but moaning in complaint.

"Do I have to? Made my throat hurt."

"Oh, please. I'll be nice." Leo looked up as they approached Terminus. He winked cheekily at Louisa.

"Later." Louisa got her watch back from Terminus- "Don't come anywhere near my city with that horrible watch ever again! You feel that? Those are my hands slowly throttling you." Louisa forced a choke, which made Leo snicker as he secured his tool belt. Terminus glowered at her. Louisa saluted cheekily, turned and walked away, Leo hurrying after her.

"Can't you try to make more friends?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Leo shook his head.

"You're impossible."

"Thanks. Do the impression again, please." Leo cleared his throat and mimicked Terminus.

"I'm slapping you! Can you not feel that? Slapping you with my non-existent hands for bringing such a dangerous feather near my town." Louisa was in a silent fit of giggles. Leo was getting warmed up and switched to Octavian. "Death, doom and destruction!" Leo cried in Octavian's voice, throwing an arm out as if he were holding a sword up. Or in Octavian's case, a teddy. "The teddies predict bad omens, their soft fluffy insides splattered all over the sacred augur altar!" Leo charged forward. "Kill the Greeks! They're all traitors!"

Someone cleared their throat pointedly. Leo looked round innocently as Louisa made no attempt to cover up her laughs.

"Mr. Valdez, I do not appreciate mockery."

"That's not it!" Leo exclaimed. Octavian looked confused. "Your line was," Leo picked up his imitation of Octavian, "_Mr. Valdez, supreme lord and captain of the _Argo Two_, I do not appreciate mockery towards myself_." Leo coughed. "Man, that hurts my throat." Louisa laughed. Octavian flushed angrily. "Come on, Lou. I've just thought of something wicked."

"Prank for Percy?"

"Yup." They turned and left, bursting out in laughter as soon as they were out of Octavian's ear shot.

"Ha! His face! Wish I had ma camera!"

"I second that, Lou." Leo grinned.


	3. Escape

**Skipping to the bit where Leo goes nuts and blasts Camp Jupiter. **

"Lou!"

"Go, I'll catch up!"

"Lou, come on!"

"I said I'll catch up! Promise! Now move ya ass 'n' get up there!" Percy shot one last desperate look at his sister before scrambling up the rope ladder after Annabeth.

Louisa sighed and looked round at the chaos exploding between the Greeks and the Romans. She couldn't take sides as whatever her gut said, her brain said opposite and neither could give a straight answer.

Octavian ran at her, screaming blue murder with his sword raised. Louisa summoned her bow, casually shooting a magnesium flare into the sky before pressing the tip of another arrow to Octavian's throat. He glared at her, but said nothing, the metal arrowhead filled with poison.

The flare exploded and a strange sense of disorientated calm surfaced for a few minutes.

"Stop it!" She ordered, daughter of Poseidon/Neptune power allowing her voice to carry across the masses of demigods.

"You Greeks fired on us!" Someone shouted.

"We never planned that!"

"Bullshit!" Another shouted. Angry cries, swords and various other weapons went up. Louisa felt a tug in her gut as her anger sparked a minor hurricane around her. Silence fell and they all backed up. Louisa took several, slow, deep and calming breaths and the hurricane faded away.

The _Argo Two _moved up. Louisa was itching to be on board, but, like she had told her brother, she would catch up.

"They're getting away!" Octavian shrieked, pointing his sword at the ship. "They asked for our trust, bearing a white flag only to betray us! Romans will not stand against this abuse!" Furious and agreeing cheers went up.

Octavian turned to lead the army of angry Roman demigods, but came face-to-face with Louisa.

And she did not look happy.

"You now have a very serious problem. 'N' her name's Louisa." Louisa raised her bow and struck Octavian across the head with it, satisfied at the sharp crack and the shocked gasps it bought up. Octavian crumbled, unconscious, to the ground, blood running across his forehead.

"How _dare_ you attack the augur?!" Reyna stormed forward, drawing her sword. Louisa met the swing with a steady block of her bow. "We trusted you! All of you! And you attacked us!"

"Oh, yeah, 'cos that's exactly what we'd do." Louisa's tone dripped in deadly sarcasm. "Let me get one thing straight- when us Greeks make a peace offerin', we stick to it. Somethin's goin' on 'n' it ain't right." Reyna's glare hardened. Louisa's mimicked, daring the praetor to challenge her.

* * *

Percy hefted Leo up, placing the mechanic's arm around his shoulders. Annabeth moved forward and helped him and together they carried Leo to his room. Annabeth checked Leo over as best she could, but she could find nothing serious.

A _thump_ caught her attention and she looked round. Percy had punched the wall.

"Percy?"

"I left Lou!" He exclaimed angrily. Annabeth ushered him out of the room before letting him rant. He felt bad about leaving his sister behind to deal with the 'shit storm Octavian's whipping up'.

Percy fell silent after five minutes of solid ranting. He was breathing heavily, trying to regain control of his temper.

"Better?" Annabeth smiled kindly and quizzically.

"Yeah." Percy sighed. He wrapped her in his arms. "Sorry for shouting at you, Wise-girl."

"Well, you've got your thoughts out. And Lou did promise she'd catch up and you know what she's like with her promises." She felt Percy nod. "Let's go check on the others." Annabeth took his hand and they navigated through the ship on the hunt for their fellow demigods.

* * *

When Leo woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his head hurt.

A lot.

He sat up groggily. It took him a few seconds to figure out where he was and what he had done.

Leo cursed loudly and flames spluttered across his palms. He clenched his fists and the flames increased in anger and hunger. Leo frowned. The flames went out with a hiss.

A knock on the door caught his attention. He looked up as Annabeth poked her head around the door.

"Thought I heard you cursing." She smiled, but Leo could tell it was fake- her eyes held a sense of nervousness that he hadn't seen before. Smoke was still furling from his palms, so maybe she was a bit wary of fire. "You have explaining to do, Fire boy." And she left.

* * *

Leo had explained.

Leo had explained greatly.

But they were still angry at him.

Annabeth had to restrain Percy while Jason watched Leo with hurt eyes. Leo looked down, unable to hold his friend's gaze.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Piper's warm eyes.

"I believe you, Leo."

"Thanks, beauty queen." She glared at him through her smile, silently demanding he dropped his annoying nickname for her.

Piper put her arm around him in a sisterly fashion when Leo's smile fell and his cheeky eyes dimmed.

"Chin up, Leo. We'll figure it out."

"My sister's stuck back at camp dealing with the shit storm you've made!" Percy suddenly shouted. Annabeth pushed him back.

Leo's heart wrenched with guilt. Louisa was most likely in trouble and it was his fault.

"I-I…" Leo stammered, faltering under the son of Poseidon's glare. Percy may usually be a laid back guy, but he was just as scary as Louisa when angry. The power the twins had on their own was unbelievable and even worse when they were furious. "I'm sorry…" Leo mumbled, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Sorry doesn't help my sister!"

"Percy, walk with me." Annabeth ordered. Percy didn't have a choice and Annabeth steered him out of the room.

"He's just getting too far from Lou, that's all, Leo." Piper said kindly. Leo just nodded, her words washing over him.

If Louisa got hurt- or worse- he would never forgive himself…


	4. Return of Louisa!

**Percy could feel himself growing more irritated by the minute. Every second gone by, she could be getting hurt or worse. **_**Stop it!**_** He commanded himself, **_**she'll be okay. She MUST be okay! **_

**But he couldn't stop thinking of all the horrible things Octavian could do to her, chaining her, hurting her until she screamed.** Despite Louisa's 'take-shit-from-no-one' attitude, things happened to everyone at the most random of times. Percy fretted over the nightmare of Octavian hurting his sister. If he had,** Octavian would pay, greatly. Oh yes he would, as would all those Romans. If they so much as give her a paper cut he would um… Go monkey-Percy on them, yes he would go monkey-Percy on them and you do NOT want to see him go monkey-Percy. **

**His angry thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door squeaking open, his door to be exact. Leo walked in **

**"Annabeth wants to know if you would like to-" he was cut off by Percy with a seemingly O.T.T **(Over The Top)**:**

**"NO!" **Leo blinked at him, hurt and fear in his brown eyes. Percy sighed,** "Sorry, I'm just, frustrated right now." He paused considering how to voice how he was feeling. "I'm worried sick about Lou." **

**"I know what you mean," murmured Leo, looking mournful. "I guess I'll be going now…" **

**"Wait!" Percy commanded. A small smile made its way to his face "She's getting closer!" He raced out of the room "She's coming! She's okay!" **

**Jason leaned in towards Piper. "Those two certainly have a strange bond." He said quietly. **

**"Yeah," she agreed, "One second fighting, the next screaming about worrying their heads off about each other." **

**"Weird" they said simultaneously, and then laughed. **

**They had better go see Louisa**, before she claimed they were missing her home-coming.

Leo stole a quick glance towards the cockpit window.

_**Come on Lou!**_**He silently pleaded. He really hoped that whatever means of transportation was quick because the Argo II couldn't go any slower; the um… tiny squabble with the Romans had badly affected it. The separate hydraulic system that powered the vertical engines had been smashed by cannonballs, so they had to be going - at the very least - 184.745 mph.**

* * *

**A faint knocking at the **on the window** brought him away from Leo-world.** He glanced out the front window, Festus craning its neck to check for the danger in a familiar dark grey Pegasus.

Louisa waved at him from the back of Storm. She pointed down. Leo shook his head at her, confused. She rolled her eyes and shouted something at Festus. By translating Creak and Squeak, Leo gathered that Louisa was telling him to open the bay hatch doors. Leo nodded.

**He raced down the stairs, his hopes soaring. He arrived at the doors to see a certain daughter of Poseidon waiting **below the bay hatch doors**for him on καταιγίδα (****Storm) he set the mind-lock (copyright 2013 to Leo Valdez) to his mother's birth date and the doors swung open. **

Louisa directed her Pegasus through the bay hatch doors and towards the other end of the on-board stables.

**"Octavian didn't get you, did he?" Leo asked, **moving towards her. Louisa's laugh reached him.

**"**Bitch had another thing comin'.**" She said smirking. **

**Leo looked at her, amused. **

**"So, now that you're back, what do you want to do?" **He quizzed.

**"**Blow shit up, of course.**" She replied, **with a cocky grin. Leo laughed.

**Leo checked his watch 12:43 he ran upstairs and grabbed the mic:**

"**MEET LOUISA AND ME IN THE MESS HALL BY ONE O'CLOCK. REPEAT - ONE O'CLOCK IN THE MESS HALL!"**

* * *

**Lou and Leo sat down at a table "Tell me what happened with Octavian, please." **Louisa rolled her eyes, trying to find a decent drink in the magic cooler. "Lou…" Leo warned.

**"**Alright, alright… gods…**" **She then **she began, "**Well, Octavian had really pissed me off, encouragin' all the Roman gits ta follow you guys 'n' take ya prisoner 'n' all that crap. Of course, Octavian had, uh, yours truly in the way,"

**"Well obviously" **Leo interjected. She glared at him for interrupting. "Sorry."

"So, yeah, anyway, I smacked him upside the head with me bow 'n' that pissed them off even more- don't even say anythin', Valdez." She warned, pointing at him accusingly. Leo held his hands up in innocence. "Uh… Reyna got annoyed 'cos I attacked the _all-important_ augur," Louisa pulled a face, "Then this shit happened, that shit happened, a loose hurricane annoyed the fourth cohort- tee hee-" She cut in. Leo chuckled. "I'd admit, the storm I accidently made was really pissed off. I'm amazed it held the rain in 'cos it was like night-time or somethin'."

**Movement out of the corner of Leo's eye caused him to jerk his head to the door. **Percy bolted in. Louisa got to her feet, grinning broadly.

**"LLLLOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Percy cheered, rushing over. He tackled her in a bear hug. After a fair bit of arguing and tackling, Percy asked what happened.**

**"Later**, I just explained it all ta Valdez 'n' I don't wanna say it again seven more times. Wait till the others get here.**" She replied. **

A minute had passed and **everybody had come. Leo and Percy passed out magical plates **and **they were **so close **eating when…**

**CRACK! **

**Followed by a _RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRR!_ **

**Startled, the demigods ran for the weapon storage area, grabbing their weapons and shields, plus a few others and headed out to battle.**

"Yay, such fun." Louisa said, with a false smile and a false enthusiastic tone. That perked everyone's spirits up slightly.

Hazel doubted they could win this battle. They would need a god at their side to beat this giant and it was doubtful one would answer their prayers. Also the other monsters would be unbelievably hard to take down alone. It just seemed impossible.

**But they would try. **

**The giant was hideous**- worse than the Aphrodite cabin, according to Louisa- **his brown skin had reddish tint to it; his tusks, originally white, were stained blood red. He had glowing orange eyes and where his hair was supposed to be, were rows of one to two inch spikes. And his claws were huge! They were almost a metre long and about a foot thick round in some places and no doubt the ones on his toes would have been even larger, but were concealed by his shoes, which were by far the worst of his whole body. They were made of** skin… skin that looked disgustingly human… or demigod…

**The shoes made Piper want to throw, but nevertheless she ran into battle, and possibly to her doom.**

Piper slashed away at monster after monster after monster, making the ground below have a yellowish color. Suddenly she thought of something.

**"STOP!" She commanded. All the monsters within a ten-foot radius skidded to a halt and looked at her obediently. "Attack him!" she said pointing to the giant, who was battling both Percy and Louisa with ease.**

**"Attack? Mimas?" A confused Cyclops asked. **

_**Bingo! A name!**_

**"Yes, Attack Mimas!" Piper encouraged, stressing the power of charmspeak as best she could.**

**The group of near enough fifty, maybe more, monsters headed out.**

_**Wait, didn't Hephaestus kill Mimas?**_

**Piper whirled around. "Leo!" She called out to small demigod who was currently torching a large group of**_** dracenae**_**. **

**"What!? I'm kind of busy right now!" Piper ignored him and continued. **

**"Get your dad! He was the one who first killed this giant!" **

**Suddenly they heard the most awful noise like "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" **

**They looked over to Mimas whom -with the combined effort of the twins, Annabeth and the monsters- was the beginning to falter. Unfortunately, without a god at their side, it was useless. **

**Piper repeated her earlier action of convincing the monsters to deport to their side while Leo prayed to his dad. **

**Jason was startled from his fighting by a bright light flashing behind him. He whipped around and saw…. A blacksmith. Except this was no regular blacksmith, he was twelve feet tall and carried a red-hot hammer that was nearly as big Jason was. **

**Jason knelt down "Vulcan," he said then after a pause, he said "What brings you here?" **

**Vulcan or Hephaestus said, "Well, to kill this bloody giant of course." And at that he set to work. He pretty much built the mother of all crabs - this thing was huge! **

**It was at least six foot tall and six foot wide, not including its legs. It had humongous claws and bright red eyes. It was so menacing, Jason wanted to go and hide just looking at it, which lead him to believe there was a level of godly magic intertwined with the machinery. **

**Within seconds Vulcan had finished his work and powered the mega-crab on. And for the first time in a while, Jason felt like they were going to win, not just this battle, but against Gaea as well. **

**And then mega-crab got smashed. **

**Fortunately, it seemed fine and quickly bounced back up and this time jumped aside to avoid his fists it scrambled up the giant's chest.**

**It protruded a large, pointed spike into the giant. **

**Mimas turned deathly pale then fainted taking the mega-crab with him. **

**Vulcan casually walked up to his old enemy and brought his hammer down on his head. Hard.**

**Annabeth wanted to rest now. They all did. Even though they were demigods they didn't have to fight 100 percent of the time did they? **

**But she didn't think that wish would be granted…**

* * *

**This chapter was mainly written by rrfanman! Big round of applause for the dude! I loved the idea of monkey-Percy (still makes me laugh, bud ;) ) and the whole giant/bane thing- brilliant. **

**Ladies and gentlemen, you are reading Mark of Athena rewritten! **

**Co-authors: rrfanman (him!) and ArtemisApollo97 (me!) **

**In return for our hard work, kindly fill that box out below (and send a PM to rrfanman for his brilliant ideas :D )**

**Out in all demigodishness! Ciao!  
**


	5. Nemesis

**"Errrrrrr-eeeeeeeeeeee! SQUEAK! Creaaaaaak! Errrr-eh!" Announced Festus **

**"Okay so we need quite a bit of repair,"** Leo replied, deep in thought, **"Where could we find this stuff?" **

**Festus went on and Leo smiled and set his course for Maryland**.

* * *

**Jason sometimes wondered how he and Leo had become best friends. Sure it had been a trick of the Mist, but seriously, they were so different! But it had happened and they were friends. **

**He looked out the window at the clouds and decided to seek out Piper.**

**Halfway there he tripped and fell on his bottom. Too late, Leo's voice came over the loudspeaker warning about turbulence. **

**He made it to Piper's cabin and lightly knocked on the door.**

**"Come in!"** Piper called. **Jason walked in and examined his surroundings. The room's shape and size was similar to his but had more Piper-ish furniture. A light brown armoire stood in the corner, next to her bed was a small black desk, on it were two or three books, a mirror and a small photograph of Leo, her and him, but he didn't remember the moment so it must have been while the Mist made him seem like he was there when he really wasn't. The overall room was painted a pleasant yellow, and the bed sheets and pillow were the same color, giving the room a bright feel even thought there was only one small window. **

**"So what are you doing?" He asked, breaking the slightly awkward silence.**

**"Uh… sitting, pretending to read." She replied, gesturing to a book that had been casually tossed on the bed just then more turbulence came, and they both stumbled, Piper more so. In fact, she completely lost her balance. Jason pulled her up and their faces ended up inches from each other. They did the natural thing. They kissed.**

* * *

**Frank strolled into his cabin; at least he thought it was his cabin. He fully opened the door to reveal Piper and Jason sleeping on the bed with their arms around each other. He turned around, intent on leaving without disturbing them, but of **_**course**_** turbulence **_**had**_** to strike just then, causing him to fall with a BANG! **

**Piper and Jason both shot awake, their faces burning a deep crimson. **

**"S-Sorry," he apologized "I got lost." He quickly left the room.**

**About ten minutes later Leo's voice announced that they would be landing soon. As soon as he heard that he jogged to his window; he always loved this part of lights, and the Argo II was much like a plane. **

**However, before the descent had begun, a great **_**POP**_**! came from the engine room and the Argo II sunk below the clouds. Frank admired the nice suburbs then noticed a small boy, maybe ten or eleven with light brown hair walking his dog with his older brother pointing towards the ship. He said something that Frank couldn't hear, though it looked strangely like "LEO!" His brother shook his head and continued walking, petting the dog. The Argo II rose once again. Frank shooed the image from his head. There was no way some mortal boy could know about them.**

* * *

**Leo landed the Argo II on a flat, grassy valley, then instructed the six other demigods on what they needed, "Tar, celestial bronze, high octane plane and helicopter fuel, acid, and lime."**

**"Limes, seriously?" Percy asked**, smirking slightly.

**"Not limes, LIME,"** Leo corrected, **"It's a common tool for magical transportation."**

**"Oh" Said Percy, still not understanding.** Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, but he didn't notice.

**"Percy and Annabeth, can you go to Lowes and get tar and mechanical acid? They should have those things."**

"Yes Captain Leo, sir." Percy smirked. Leo silently approved the name, noticing Piper was glaring at Percy. Leo would always be Repair Boy to her.

**"Piper and Jason, go to the nearest airport and get the best fuel they have. You may need to do some 'borrowing'."**

"Piece of cake." Piper winked. **They left as well**.

"Coach Hedge and Frank, guard the ship please." Leo narrowed his eyes slightly. "Not a scratch." He ordered.

"Aw, what?" Coach Hedge complained. Leo shook his head and the satyr lowered his bat until it was in range of smacking Leo upside the head. "Watch it, cupcake." Leo quickly turned to Hazel, feeling the bat's presence behind his head.

**"That leaves you and me then," he told Hazel, feeling Frank's glare on the back of his head, "Let's go then."**

* * *

**Hazel trudged along with Leo, but was hesitant. Something told her this was not going to be easy. That was when she saw her third grade teacher, Ms. Leer. **

**But that was impossible; she was in her forties over seventy years ago, which would make her well over one hundred ten years old. She approached her, just as Leo did the same. Fury and curiosity burned in his eyes, but that didn't make any sense, there was no way Leo could've known Ms. Leer. **

**Things got even stranger when Leo asked, "Aunt Rosa?" Ms. Leer's first name was Kate, so Leo must be seeing someone else.** That was when Hazel understood and allowed herself to relax slightly. **(This is me- we all know what Nemesis looks like right?)**

**"Nemesis," she said, doing a small curtsey. The woman smiled. **

**"Ah, aren't you clever?" she asked.**

**Before Hazel could reply Nemesis went on, "Yes, I am Nemesis, and I have a message for Mr. Fire Guy here." Her eyes darkened and she moved closer to Leo**, who looked nervous but was trying to do his 'You can't burn me' act.

Nemesis prodded him in the cheek. **"Soon will come a problem you cannot fix, and it will mean the life or death for you and your friends. I can help you,"** She paused for effect, "**for a price…**" Neither demigod trusted that evil smirk.

**Leo looked even more nervous. Then again if this were happening to Hazel, she'd be shaking in fear.**

**"What price?" He asked eventually, putting on a show of bravery. **

**"Oh, an eye would do."** Nemesis said casually. **Hazel wanted to shout "NO!" to the goddess, but something magical was holding her back.** This was one goddess she didn't like.

**Luckily, Leo said it for her.**

**"No way! I'm giving eye to you!" **

**"Okay, so you choose to perish," Nemesis shrugged, "It's not my choice." She turned away.**

**"Wait! Is there something else I could choose, other than an eye?"**

**"Yes" Nemesis snapped her fingers and a fortune cookie appeared in her hands, she handed it to Leo. "This will help you" **Nemesis's smirk returned, her eyes glinting evilly, **"**_**for a price…**_**" She repeated, her voice ringing with unnerving power. **

**And with that, she vanished.**

* * *

**A/N**

**This chapter was mainly written by rrfanman. Anything not in bold is by me. **

**Next chap should be up soon, hopefully. In the meantime, answer this question- Team Edward, Team Jacob or Team Leo? (I'm Team Leo).  
**


	6. Narcissus

**Leo and Hazel trudged over the short grass for about twenty-five minutes, following only Hazel's precious metal-finding powers. **

**Finally, she halted at the base of a hill and pointed towards it. **

**"350 yards that way there's enough Celestial Bronze for the ship." **

**They jogged that way to see… a horde of pretty Nymphs. They were all crowded around something or probably someone since they were squealing things like 'sign my tee shirt' and 'MARRY ME!' **

**"Wow."** The demigods said together.

**"Wow." Mumbled a third voice. They wheeled around and saw a young Nymph, who looked about their age, except that she was nearly invisible**, blending in with her surroundings.

**"Hi?" Leo said, phrasing it almost like a question. **

**"Hi." She repeated**with the same questioning tone.

**"What's your name?" He asked.**

**"What's your name?" She asked**.

**"Leo." He replied.**

**"Leo." She mimicked. **

**"Your name is Leo?" **

**"Leo." She said**, but she sounded in denial.

**"You're Echo!" Hazel burst out.**

**"Echo." She confirmed,** nodding slightly.

**Leo looked confused then said, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
****  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" Echo mimicked sadly.**

**They turned away, and then ran to the Nymphs. They parted to reveal a very handsome man,** who was staring at his reflection admiringly.

**Hazel immediately felt attracted to him. Then she realized that there was a large sheet of Celestial Bronze behind him. **She pushed through love-struck nymphs and stopped at his side, **resisting his charm. **

**"Excuse me…" She trailed due to not knowing his name**. He didn't look round, reaching out as if to touch his reflection before snatching his hand back, thinking better of it.

**"Narcissus" He said dreamily, "My name is Narcissus**. I am so awesome."

"Oooo-kay," Leo said uncertainly. **"Narcissus, could we have your Bronze?" He looked at Leo with a horrified expression. **

**"I wouldn't be able to see me!" He said, suddenly I understood his name. "I'm the most beautiful person I know!" **

**"Seriously?" Leo asked, **arching his eyebrows slightly in disbelief. He reminded Hazel of an elf who had just heard someone say Santa wasn't real.

**Hazel grabbed Leo by his shoulders and led him away out of earshot.** She sighed before explaining. **"Narcissus broke too many hearts so; umm… oh which goddess was it?" **She tried to think for a while before waving it off. **"I don't remember. Anyway, someone made it so he fell in love with himself, but this happened when Ancient Greece was still around, so he must have been brought back after he died staring at himself. But we _have _to get that Bronze!"**

**Leo smiled mischievously** and Hazel dreaded whatever his plan was instantly. Leo was one of those kids- do not leave anything valuable, flammable, shiny or sharp lying around.

**She eventually decided that he should get the **_**Crazy Kid of the Year award **_and she still didn't really trust him_**.**_** But **his plan was the only plan they had, so maybe they would have to go with it…**  
**  
_**Sunglasses**_**, Leo thought, as he reached into his tool belt.** **Instead he got welding goggles but it was close enough. He already he had slicked back his hair with machine oil and taken several breath mints, as well as changed his clothes (out of Hazel's sight of course).** **He'd also written various comments all around his shirt and arms including things such as 'Hot stuff', 'Bad boy' and most of all 'TEAM LEO!' He walked towards the pond, repeatedly chanting:**

**"TEAM LEO, TEAM LEO, TEAM LEO!" Narcissus didn't even turn around. Leo quickly thought up a new plan. "Narcissus is ugly!" He called out.** Many nymphs glared at him. Echo repeated his words quietly, looking stricken.

**"WHAT!?" Narcissus raged at his reflection.**

**Leo smiled to himself. However, Narcissus wasn't done "You're a scrawny boy! I, however, am so amazing!"**

**"Ha! As if!" Leo retorted. "Scrawny is the new cool, scrawny is the new awesome!** Scrawny is the new sizzling hot! **Come on girls repeat after me. TEAM LEO!"** He could guarantee the repetition of 'TEAM LEO' from one girl- but it wasn't as if she could help it. He noticed Hazel watching him peculiarly. Leo shot her a cocky, lopsided grin.

**"TEAM LEO!" Some Nymphs chorused. "TEAM LEO! TEAM LEO! TEAM LEO!" They continued,** many more nymphs adopting the chant.

**"When you look 'ugly' in the Dictionary, Narcissus is the example, and they were going to do a picture of him as well, only, the Publishers died when they saw the picture, it was so disgustingly **_**ugly**_**." **

**Several Nymphs cast disapproving at Narcissus, but, unfortunately, they also saw Hazel running away with the sheet of Celestial Bronze.**

"No! Bring me back! Bring me back!" Narcissus freed his bow and an arrow and notched it. "Whoever gets me back I will kiss and will love almost as much as I love me!" That sent the nymphs into a frenzy.

"Ladies!" Leo shouted as loud as he could. Some nymphs stopped but the majority were sprinting after Hazel, throwing stones, sticks and spheres of water at her.

Leo joined the chase, cutting around the edge of the nymphs and joining Crystal.

He kept the **Nymphs back as best he could** while **dragging the large metal sheet** with Hazel.

**She called Arion.** It took a few seconds to arrive, but when he did **he tried to take a bite out **of the Bronze, **but we pulled it away.** Hazel told him it wasn't gold. Arion looked a bit put off, but bent his knees to allow Leo and Hazel to clamber on his back while holding onto the metal.

An arrow whizzed past Leo's ear. He ducked in a following knee-jerk reaction.

"Arion, move ya ass!" Leo and Hazel looked up hopefully. Louisa stood halfway down the hill Arion was charging towards, glaring at Hazel and Leo as if this was all their fault. Well, it was, but Leo wasn't going to admit that.

Louisa summoned her bow as an enemy arrow sparked off the metal sheet. She notched an arrow and fired, her archery skills not as rusty as Narcissus's.

A howl of distress went up followed by angry screams.

"My face! My beautiful face!" The followings sounds and events were lost to Arion putting on a burst of speed.

Leo looked up as they approached the ship. It had only taken them a minute on the world's fastest horse. How long would it take Louisa? And would she bring possibly hundreds of crazed nymphs and a self-centred, vain and out-of-date archer screaming about the injuries to his beautiful face? Leo hoped not.

Hazel breathed a sigh of relief as Leo dismounted, dropping the metal sheet to the ground.

"Lou picks her timing, doesn't she?" Leo made to answer, but was cut off by a distant explosion. He turned to see smoke furling from where they had just left.

"She also picks enemies…" Leo sighed, smiling fondly.

Louisa returned ten minutes later, by her trusty Pegasus, Storm. Leo instantly greeted her, forgetting his latest garb.

"What the fuck is Team Leo?"

"Just me getting some super-licious ladies." Leo said coolly. Louisa looked at him as if he had gone mad. "Are you Team Leo?"

"Is that short for Team Leo-dies-now?" She asked sweetly.

Leo laughed and she couldn't help but smile as well. **It was good to have his Chica,** but he wouldn't dare say that out loud.

* * *

**So another chapter from me and rrfanman. As usual, rrfanman is in bold and I'm in normal.**

**rrfanman, hope you don't mind me changing the Narcissus bit, but I wanted Lou in it somewhere because she wasn't given a job. **

**Anyway, R+R people- rest and review! :D **


End file.
